Une voix dans la tête
by Peinture
Summary: Harry désespéré par la mort de Sirius commence à entendre une voix dans sa tête, la voix l'entrainera dans un voyage ressemblant étrangement à celui effectué dans le journal de Tom Jedusort...
1. Une voix dans la tête

C'était l'été de sa cinquième année, Harry était horriblement désespéré par la mort de Sirius au point qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi de toute la semaine passée chez les Dursley depuis son retour de Poudlard. La douleur, toujours aussi brûlante que lors de son entretien dans le bureau de Dumbledore, était à présent aussi physique que mentale. Toutes les tortures qu'il s'infligeait pour se punir inconsciemment d'une mort dont il se considérait coupable avaient fini par faire de lui un corps meurtri et gémissant à la capacité de penser au bord de l'anéantissement. Allongé sur le coté, ses bras enserrant ses genoux et les ongles profondément enfoncés dans la peau, il était à nouveau en proie à une de ses crises de désamparement total durant lesquels son corps secoué de sanglots reposait sur le plancher délaté de sa chambre tandis que son esprit errait dans de ténébreux méandres sombres et angoissants où résonnait l'écho de Sirius avec une profondeur infinie...

Ces transes de plus en plus rapprochées ressemblaient étrangement aux rêves qui l'avaient harcelé tout au long de l'année passée, une voix de fille - presque de femme - résonnait. Des pas en fond sonore; trop de pas pour être ceux d'une seule personne, et toujours cette même phrase inlassablement répétée "Lâche moi la grappe Black, tu veux?".

Encore une fois Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, desserra l'étau que formaient ses bras et contempla ses genoux couverts de sang. La mystérieuse inconnue qui s'adressait aussi vulgairement à son parrain avait encore frappé. Il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir toujours pas dompté la bête immonde qui plantait ses griffes dans son estomac quand la voix prononçait le nom du mort tant regretté sur un ton quasiment insondable ou se mêlaient dédain, dégoût, et -était-ce possible?- désir... Et encore une fois l'adolescent retourna la phrase dans tous les sens, analysa chaque mot, fit résonner la voix dans une énième tentative d'identification mais Lachemoilagrappe, comme il avait fini par l'appeler, lui restait impunément hermétique. Si seulement il arrivait à dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, peut-être aurait-il la chance d'en savoir plus? Harry était avide de tout renseignement sur ce défunt qu'il avait aimé comme un père, qu'il avait perdu si vite et dont il ne savait finalement rien. Enfin, il le connaissait mieux que personne, savait exactement comment il aurait réagi dans n'importe quelle situation mais ceci uniquement car ils se ressemblaient profondément, et aussi proche que peuvent être deux êtres, il n'ont jamais le même passé.

Toute l'histoire de Sirius, Harry ne la connaissait pas. Il en savait quelques bribes: il avait été le meilleur ami de son père, ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, il avait ensuite été accusé à tort d'avoir dénoncé ses parents à Voldemort et avait passé plusieurs années à Azkaban, (la fameuse prison magique dont il avait été le premier à s'échapper) pour un crime dont il était innocent et ses années l'avaient irrémédiablement aigri... Alors qu'il lui échappait pour toujours, Harry se raccrochait aux derniers souvenirs de son parrain, un événement passé, une anecdote dépourvue d'intérêt, n'importe quelle bribe d'événement dont Sirius avait fait partie, l'aurait ressuscité le temps d'une mémoire, d'un conte, aussi court fut-il.

Durant ses instants d'éveils de plus en plus rares, il se surprenait à réclamer ces transes. Dans cette saynète d'à peine une minute transparaissait Sirius tout entier. Harry pouvait entendre ses pas, une jeune fille s'adressait à lui, il était donc tout proche mais insolemment inaccessible et Harry brûlait, rageait de ne pas pouvoir soulever, déchirer, lacérer le voile imperceptible mais tellement opaque qui une fois encore le séparait de son parrain...

Sa main se posa sur une feuille de papier froissée: la veille, ou peut-être le jour d'avant, au prix d'un effort considérable il avait rassemblé toute la volonté qu'il lui restait, s'était armé d'une feuille et d'un crayon et avait esquissé une silhouette brune, aux formes parfaites de la pointe recourbée des seins au creux sensuel des reins. Lachemoilagrappe portait une robe de sorcier horriblement avantageuse, paradoxalement frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard. Même dans son état de shoot complet, Harry savait qu'une tenue aussi sexy ne pouvait être l'uniforme de son école. Le crayon gisait toujours à ses cotés, il le saisit et appuya la gomme contre l'écusson représentant les quatre chimères des fondateurs d'une des plus vieilles institutions de magie du monde mais il fut incapable d'aller plus loin, il sentait que sans ces quelques traits approximatifs le personnage ne serait pas complet.

Il n'avait pas du la dessiner dans un état totalement conscient car peu doué pour les arts, une telle prouesse graphique l'étonnait. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était cette impression de familiarité qui se dégageait du dessin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas inventé mais retracé les formes de la fameuse Lachemoilagrappe.

Son crayon toujours posé sur le blason de Poudlard, Harry songea qu'un nom aussi ridicule ne collait pas avec l'élégance envoûtante de cet emblème de féminité. Il avait inventé ce patronyme par souci d'économie, car chaque pensée lui coûtait et que " la fille mystérieuse et anonyme qui s'adresse à Sirius dans ce rêve bizarre (qui n'est pas vraiment un rêve) que je fais " ralentissait sensiblement le rythme de sa réflexion déjà proche du degré zéro. Lachemoilagrappe s'était imposé comme une évidence, tenant compte du fait que "Tu veux?" par sa nature interrogative ne pouvait pas nommer quelqu'un et que penser à Black... C'était comme si un vent glacé s'était engouffré par la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de fermer. Non penser à Black pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius était pire qu'un blasphème!

Harry leva donc son crayon de la feuille et chercha un nom plus approprié à son esquisse. Incapable de se concentrer, il resta le regard vide, vaguement planté sur ses genoux pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, et, miraculeusement, comme un vieux groupe mythique et séparé faisant un retour sur scène (triomphant bien sûr), quelques aventureux picotements chatouillèrent les yeux du jeune garçon. Harry aurait aperçu la Vierge en personne qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus étonné et réjoui, pris d'un élan d'enthousiasme il ferma ses paupières sur ses yeux brûlants de fatigue et se senti partir victorieusement ver le sommeil!


	2. Et moi, j'ai di non

Comme s'il s'était penché sur une Pensine, Harry se retrouva semi flottant au-dessus d'un couloir vide. Il le reconnut immédiatement comme un de son école bien qu'il eut l'air étrangement différent. Et d'un seul coup, son coeur se serra: des bruits de pas résonnèrent et il vit apparaître la jeune fille dont la voix avait hanté ses journées en ce début de juillet. Exactement comme sur son dessin, les couleurs que son simple crayon n'avait pas pu retracer en plus, la silhouette surgit de l'angle du mur. Les cheveux bruns ébène aux reflets flamboyants, les yeux miels-noisettes presque jaunes, la peau pâle et veloutée, la cambrure élégante et les courbes juste ce qu'il faut de généreux qui lui auraient presque donné l'air fragile. Harry se surprit à penser que s'il avait la grappe d'une fille pareille, il faudrait se lever tôt pour la lui faire lâcher...

Puis soudainement tout bascula, du même angle, dans le même couloir, venait de surgir de la même manière, la figure séduisante et malicieuse de son parrain, juste plus âgé qu'Harry. Il regarda, les yeux animés d'une lueur satirique, le dos de la silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui. Esquissant un sourire qui aurait pu être interprété pervers pour qui ne connaîtrait pas la légendaire élégance de Sirius il répondit simplement. " Non."

La jeune fille devant lui leva les yeux aux ciel et pressa le pas. Avec l'air espiègle et satisfait de celui qui accepte le défi, le jeune Sirius accéléra lui aussi, il ne lui fallut que quelques foulées pour rattraper puis dépasser La Mystérieuse qu'il attrapa subitement par la taille et plaqua contre le mur. Impassible alors que deux centimètre à peine séparaient leur visage, elle articula sèchement "J'ai dit _lâche moi_, Black." Elle tenta un mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager, mais l'étreinte de Sirius se resserra, et il articula tout aussi nettement qu'elle, ses lèvres effleurant à chaque mot celle de la jeune fille : " Et moi Ewins, j'ai dit _non_". Qui aurait regardé attentivement aurait vu une étincelle de peur jaillir furtivement de l'iris brûlant de la jeune fille pour s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle était apparu puis elle sourit, d'un air machiavéliquement entendu et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Alors, doucement, comme par peur de briser l'enchantement du moment présent, le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres de celle qu'il appelait Ewins... Quand un cri retenti, tellement impromptu mais en même temps tellement téléphoné, que le beau et élégant magicien secoua la tête, désabusé, et desserra son étreinte.Le sourire entendu qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Ewins s'élargit. Elle aussi secoué la tête d'un air désabusé et marmonna pour elle seule en regardant le garçon disparaître au bout du couloir " Désespérant, Black, désespérant".

Le joli petit visage d'une jeune magicienne aux cheveux roux-soleil-couchant, aux yeux vert menthe-à-l'eau, au sourire avenant et au nez retroussé fit son apparition dans la scène. Et pendant quelques secondes hors du temps, plongé dans cette léthargie caractéristique du demi-sommeil Harry senti son coeur se serrer devant l'image de sa mère, séduisante adolescente à peine plus vieille que lui. Il se força cependant à se concentrer sur l'image comme "sur pause" des deux sorcières dans le couloir de Poudlard et replongea totalement dans les bras de Morphée. Sa mère et son amie reprirent alors leur conversation. "C'était qui ce beau ténébreux amoureusement penché sur ton corps de déesse?" disait Lily d'un ton ironique cachant mal sa convoitise. Ewins la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et moqueurs puis elle secoua la tête en riant « Tu dit ça sérieusement ? » « Bah... oui » dit l'autre embarrassée. Ewins éclata alors d'un rire franc puis, devant l'air pitoyable de totale incompréhension de son amie, ajouta : "C'est dommage pour toi, j'te l'aurais bien laissé mais j'crois qu'il ferait jamais ça à son meilleur ami..." Les joues de la jeune Lily devinrent alors encore plus rouges que ses cheveux alors qu'elle partait d'un rire nerveux en bégayant " Non ! C'était... Non ! (Ewins agitait hystériquement la tête en signe d'approbation), se reprenant Evans ajouta d'un air parfaitement détaché : « Black devrait conseiller à Potter de se tenir à 20m de moi ostensiblement penché sur une bombe sexuelle, peut-être que ça me fera le même effet… » et elle conclu d'une voix lourde de sous entendu regardant son amie dans les yeux « En tout cas je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. »

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers ce qu'Harry supposait être une salle de cours, Ewins se tourna vers Lily et dit soudain " J'y crois pas... C'est vraiment par pure jalousie que tu t'es mise à hurler "Pruuuuuuuuune" assez fort pour qu'on t'entende jusqu'à Pré-au-lard?". La jolie rousse se contenta de regarder ses pieds les joues légèrement rosie en guise de réponse...


	3. L plus N égal amour

Pendant ce temps, dans l'aile opposée du château, un adolescent au maintien très noble et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs tombant cinq centimètres en dessous des épaules redessinait soigneusement sa raie - l'opération était d'autant plus délicate qu'il n'avait pour miroir que la vitrine d'une vieille armoire poussiéreuse. Malgré cela, il eu d'assez bons yeux pour percevoir qu'une forme se mouvait derrière lui, il tourna aussitôt sur ses talons et dit d'une voix posée et suave ses lèvres effleurant la peau de la jeune fille en un respectueux baisemain: "Narcissa". "Lucius" répondit-elle sur le même ton (dans lequel perçait tout de même une lueur d'ironie) en accentuant la dernière syllabe. Il se releva et murmura à son oreille en posant fébrilement ses mains sur sa taille "Tu es magnifique." "Oui, et surtout je suis dans un couloir." répondit-elle sèchement en détachant cependant très lentement les mains du jeune homme.

Seulement Lucius Malefoy n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement "Un couloir vide" dit-il toujours murmurant, caressant de ses lèvres, la bouche et le cou de son amie. "Mais, mais il pourrait se remplir" bégaya-t-elle plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même, repoussant négligemment une des mains du joli blond qui était passée sous sa robe et remuant la tête pour échapper à ses baisers.

Toujours courtois alors qu'il la poussait sûrement contre le mur d'un mouvement étudié du bassin, il susurra de sa voix à la fois amère et sucrée " Regarde l'état de cette armoire, mon amour, depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'a pas mis les pieds dans ce couloir?" Comme elle ne répondait rien, il la regarda dans les yeux et dit le plus sérieusement du monde " Moi j'en ai très envie, mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas tu sais que je ne te forcerai jamais." Ce qui formait un insolent paradoxe avec la violence qui perçait de ces mots. " Tu es vraiment sûr que personne ne passe jamais dans ce couloir?" dit-elle d'une voix étranglée en lui tendant ses lèvres inquiètes. Pour toute réponse Lucius les prit avec fougue et peu après, la robe de Narcissa tombait sur le sol poussiéreux.

**Voilà voilà, je peux maintenant m'exprimer librement à propos de cette fan fic sans avoir peur de révéler des éléments décisifs. Comme vous l'avez sans doutes compris car vous êtes très intelligents, cette histoire est basée sur quatre personnages dont un de ma création: Prune Ewins. Je sais qu'elle fait un peu syndrome Mary-Lou comme ça mais je vais essayer de ne pas la rendre trop relou et que vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop d'être l'unique objet des pensées de Black... Les trois autres sont Black, bien sûr, parce que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et que je ne pardonnerai jamais à J.K. Rowling de l'avoir tué, puis Lucius parce que j'aimerais en faire un personnage un peu plus intéressant que le noble Mangemort qui finit ridiculement à Azkaban (moi j'aime les méchants!) et enfin Narcissa qui, vous le découvrirez, cache très bien son jeu. L'histoire principale reste bien sûr celle de Prune et Sirius. Celle de Lucius et Narcissa n'apparaîtra que par petits interludes comme ce chapitre, je pense mener l'histoire jusqu'au bout sans vous lasser et surtout sans me lasser moi-même. Par jusqu'au bout j'entends jusqu'à la naissance de Draco et la condamnation de Sirius mais je ne sais pas trop où je veux en venir avec cette fan fic, je n'ai pas vraiment de scénario c'est pourquoi de nombreux passages dans ce début sont plutôt maladroits. Une dernière chose, je pense utiliser les noms spécifiques anglais, pour les maraudeurs par exemple, car je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux. Sur ce enjoy and follow the yellow brick road!**


	4. A la lueur dansante

Un joyeux chaos régnait dans la salle commune des Gryfondors. Assises dans un fauteuil près du feu, Prune et Lily tentaient désespérément de se concentrer sur leur essai de botanique particulièrement pointu alors qu'un groupe de premières années déchaînées poursuivait un vif d'or en gloussant, sous l'oeil paternel et malin d'un groupe de jeunes garçons de sixième année.

"Silence!", prononçant ce mot d'une voix à la fois forte et calme annihilant toute éventualité de rébellion, Prune Ewins avait agilement levé le bras et saisi la petite boule ailée. Elle leva ensuite l'oeil noir qu'elle avait posé sur le groupe de fillettes pour étouffer définitivement leurs murmures de protestation, vers les quatre adolescent à l'autres bout de la pièce qui changèrent aussitôt leur sourire narquois en rictus de défi mais elle se contenta d'agiter la main dans laquelle se tenait la balle de Quiditch en disant "Je garde ça" et bien qu'elle se soit promis de rester de marbre, elle ne put réprimer une grimace de satisfaction devant l'air déconfit du plus âgé d'entre eux, un joli brun ébouriffé à lunettes.

Quelques heures plus tard, une montagne de parchemins froissés s'étalant autour d'elles entre leurs propres livres et ceux de la bibliothèque, les deux amies échangèrent un regard éloquent puis Lily monta se coucher. Prune passa encore une demi-heure à tenter de se persuader qu'un jour elle avait su lire et peut être même comprendre ce qu'elle lisait avant de se lover en position fœtale dans le fauteil défoncé en velour rouge et de s'assoupir, bercée par le crépitement et la douce chaleur des flammes. La piece resta plongée dans cette athmosphère confinée quelques instants avant que, sur la pointe des pieds, une ombre ne déscendit du dortoir des garçons et allât se poser à son tour dans le velour, juste en face de la jolie brune. Sirius Black contempla ce visage animé par la lumiere dansante de feu jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Un cri d'oiseau le sorti de sa torpeur contemplative. Il prit conscience qu'il était resté eveillé toute la nuit, concentré sur le corp endormi de celle qu'il aimait et sourit mélancoliquement aux anges dans un sursaut d'autodérision. " Décidément Prune Ewins, tu me rendras fou..." murmurat-il en remettant une meche ébène de la jeune fille derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se redressa, regarda, reveur, le camaïeu de bleu du ciel qui s'éclaircissait pour finir sur une touche de rose à l'horizon de la Forêt Interdite, puis il s'agenouilla aux pieds de la belle toujours endormie. Le meme sourire trise qui ne l'avait pas quitté il approcha son visage près des levres ensomeillées tout doucement mais un frisson secouant le corps de Prune le fit reculer brusquement. Il regarda avec gratitudes les braises éteintes

" J'aillais faire une belle connerie" dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il s'étira et s'avança vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons mais au moment ou il allait monter la premier marche, il tourna sur ses talons, enleva sa veste en velour cottelé doublée en satin et l'étala sur elle en guise de couverture.


End file.
